


Bittersweet

by alistairweekend



Series: Jeirey Tabris [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel discovers Jeirey has never tried chocolate before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

"…so Thomas’ hound was rampaging through the dining hall, and we could only thank the Maker that Father wasn’t— Commander?"

Nathaniel paused his story and halted in his tracks as he realized his escort was not beside him. He twisted around to look, craning his neck to see over the crowd of people in Amaranthine’s market. There was a glimpse of lavender-colored tattoos by a shop a few paces back, and Nathaniel weaved his way to them.

"Commander," he addressed her with a huff and an eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "You disappeared. I didn’t know where you’d gone."

The elven woman started at his words from where she stooped over a store window, brushing back a lock of her dark umber hair as she straightened herself with haste. “Oh, I’m sorry, Nathaniel! I just got a little distracted… And please, call me Jeirey.”

Nathaniel chuckled, giving no promises to her request, and peered past her petite form to the shop with polite interest. “What was it that captivated you, might I ask?”

She turned back to the window, wonder filling her large green eyes. “This! What is it?”

Jeirey was pointing at a display of round brown confections. “Ah, that’s chocolate,” Nathaniel explained, nodding. When Jeirey showed no signs of comprehension, he continued; “A type of dessert. The bean it comes from is grown in the jungles of Par Vollen and only Rivain has access to trade with them, so it’s quite rare here. I’m surprised it’s at this shop, actually.”

"What does it taste like?"

"It’s sweet, but has a bitter aftertaste. I’ve had it a couple times but have never been too fond of it."

"Oh."

Nathaniel stared at Jeirey as she continued to ogle the chocolate display, marveling at her aura of innocence. This woman was the Hero of Ferelden, killer of hundreds of darkspawn and people alike, including his own father. She slew an  _archdemon_. And yet if Nathaniel had not known this, he would have thought Jeirey the kind of person to not hurt a fly. He had wanted to murder her in cold blood the first time he met her, but since she had called for the Rite of Conscription on him she had proven to be possibly his closest friend.

He wasn’t sure if he should be awed or terrified, when he thought about it.

"I’ve never had chocolate before," Jeirey was saying, gazing wistfully at the candies before turning away and preparing to move on.

Nathaniel had to smile and shake his head. “Would you like some?”

She perked right up at that, feigning shock. “I couldn’t ask—”

"No, no, it’s fine," Nathaniel assured her, chuckling. He entered the store and came back out with a small bag, trying not to wince at the weight loss of his coin purse. Chocolate was rare for a reason.

The look on Jeirey’s face as she tried her first piece, however, made up for the price. As they started walking again, Nathaniel laughed aloud. “I take it you like it?”

"Andraste’s blood, that’s amazing!" she exclaimed, then grinned sheepishly as she noticed Nathaniel’s rather loud amusement. "I’ve never heard you laugh like that before."

The man’s chuckles faded, but a small smile lingered on his face. “It has been a while,” he admitted. “But you act almost like a child with that.”

Jeirey shrugged. “I suppose I feel I can’t afford to waste opportunities to feel young. I may be only twenty, but I’m also a mother. And I’ve seen some sobering things, as I’m sure you know.”

Nathaniel nearly tripped. “You’re only twenty?” He knew she appeared young, but for everything she’d been through…

Jeirey laughed and nodded, then turned her attention back to the bag of chocolate. “I need more of this. I have a feeling Alistair has never tried it before either. Oh, and  _Sigrun_!”

"Do you have enough money?"

"Well, if I don’t I’m sure you’d be more than happy to help, hm?" Jeirey eyed Nathaniel with a smirk, and he sighed.

"Oh, very well. Lead on, Commander."

"My name is Jeirey, you silly man!"

"Of course, C— Jeirey."


End file.
